


Tangent

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack is trapped in the Death Glider.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 40





	Tangent

Space, vast and cold, and he’s going to die somewhere between Saturn and either Uranus or Neptune. Not at the hand of a Goa’uld System Lord or the replicators. Not because of a gate malfunction. Not an alien virus. Not even on a planet.

Alone with his thoughts in this tin can.

A simply overlooked gadget could lead to his untimely demise.

Technically, the recall device is the Goa’uld’s fault, but that’s splitting hairs right now. Whatever.

The severity of the situation creeps into his bones.

He holds onto one last hope, Carter. For her, he hasn’t given up yet.


End file.
